


Drink

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: The World From Water [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the motel, some secrets are revealed, and more are left secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

The water in the glass is cold, little cubes of ice floating on the surface, but the hand that wraps around the glass is almost burning hot. The hand lifts the glass to dry, cracked lips, and half the water is drained away in one long pull before the glass is carefully set back on the table.

“Easy there, Remus,” someone says. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“My mouth tastes like salt,” a hoarse voice responds. “And blood.” Another swallow, and the glass is placed back down so gently that not a drop sloshes over the edge.

“Right then,” the first voice says, after a few seconds’ silence. “Then… just go slow. You’ll make yourself sick.”

The next time the glass is lifted in the air, the drinker obligingly takes only a small sip. The view through the glass is distorted, but two large blurs are visible to the water; one mostly brown, one almost white with black blobs on top that must be hair. It’s difficult to make out.

“So,” the first speaker, the one with the black hair, says, and a chair creaks as he seats himself at the table across from the other. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that you and I might be, slightly, at war with the Ministry.”

The brunet chokes on his next sip of water. “At  _war_? Sirius!”

“Slightly!” Sirius stresses. “Don’t worry so much. It’s just that I told them that I am armed and am holding you hostage, not sure they actually believe me on that, and that I will remain so until you get a fair trial.”

“So we’re fugitives,” the drinker says flatly. Sirius shrugs. “Padfoot, they could take Harry from you.”

“No they can’t, Remus. I told you, everything is under control. He’s with Albus and McGonnigal.”

“Albus,” Remus repeats. “You left him with  _Dumbledore_?”

“And McGonnigal!”

Remus jumps to his feet so quickly the table wobbles and the glass nearly falls over, the water inside it splashing wildly. “ _How could you leave him with Dumbledore?”_

 _“Remus!”_  Sirius bellows, and Remus freezes. The water stops sloshing, waiting. “Harry is safe. You don’t think I would make sure of that before doing anything stupid? McGonnigal knows what I’m doing here, or at least has a pretty good idea. Who knows what the hell Albus knows about all this, he’s probably seen this coming since the beginning, but neither of them is going to let anyone take Harry away. When I said I had everything under control, I meant it. Don’t you  _dare_ act like I would-”

He stops, suddenly, and the water registers the pointed silence from Remus. His blurry form is shaking, arms wrapped around his middle, and Sirius is swearing under his breath.

“Christ, Remus, I’m sorry, look, I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

The water listens to them for a few minutes (nothing else to do, after all, stuck in a dirty glass on a crooked-legged table in a filthy motel room in the middle of nowhere), to the sound of Remus’ shaky breathing and Sirius’ whispers. Finally, Remus drops his head onto Sirius’ shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

“So am I going to have a trial?” he asks, voice even hoarser than before.

“Well, that’s why I brought it up,” Sirius admits. “We need to get you some new robes. You’re going before the Wizengamot first thing Monday morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at loupetoile.tumblr.com.


End file.
